Lost In You
by Mrs. Winchester-Felps-Kalamack
Summary: Takes place after Pale Demon. After a trip that changed their lives, Trent & Rachel discover that their kiss cant be forgotten. The more Trent thinks about it, the more he wants her. And what Trent wants, Trent gets. Trent POV. Trench. Rated T for now.


A/N: This is my first fan fic! I'm an editor but I thought I'd take my chances in writing a story. The story is **not** complete. This is just a preview. I wanted to post it to see what the reviews are like. I hope you like it! So please, read and review! But be gently with me ;) The title of the story comes from my favourite song, Lost In You, by my favourite group Three Days Grace! The words to this song are freakishly perfect for my beloved Trench.

Summary: Takes place after Pale Demon. After a trip that changed their lives, Trent and Rachel discover that their kiss can't be forgotten. And what Trent wants, Trent gets. Trent POV. Trench. Rated T, possibly M later.

Disclaimer: I am not Kim Harrison, and thought it pains me to say it...I **do not** own The Hollows.

.-=-. -=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.

**Three Days Grace – Lost In You**

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
>And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy<br>To go back to the start to see where it all began  
>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends<br>_

_You tried to lie and say I was everything  
>I remember when I said I'm nothing without you<br>(I'm nothing without you)  
><em>

_[Chorus]  
>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you<br>Let me inside, let me get close to you  
>Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to<br>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_You always thought that I left myself open  
>But you didn't know I was already broken<br>I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
>But pulling away you took everything I had<br>_

_You tried to lie and say I was everything  
>I remember when I said I'm nothing without you<br>(I'm nothing without you)_

_[Chorus]_

_The pain of it all  
>The rise and the fall<br>I see it all in you  
>Now every day<br>I find myself saying  
>I want to get lost in you<br>I'm nothing without you_

_[Chorus]_

.-=-. -=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.

We pulled up to the church after the long plane ride home. I managed to find a plane that would fly low for Jenks. That way it would only take hours, and not days, to get home.

Ivy opened the door and got out first. She looked first to Quen, and then me.

"Thanks for the ride Trent. Quen," she said. And it surprised me to hear that she meant it.

She walked quickly up the driveway to her door. You could see the change in her, the tension gone. As a Vampire, she preferred to be home and felt uneasy being away.

"Tell your pilot his pressure control still sucks," Jenks said, before darting out the window after Ivy. With a quick smile to Rachel, Bis joined him.

Together, Ivy, Jenks and Bis ascended the stairs. They opened the door and were greeted by a whole cluster of pixies; Jenks' children. By the sound of their ear splitting chatter and the cloud of sparkles that wreathed all of them, the children were happy to see their dad. I smiled at that. I was a dad now myself. I was a dad.

Rachel looked to the commotion at her door and settled back into her seat.

A flash of light darting up to Rachel's steeple caught my attention. All I caught was a loud chirp and fast high-pitched yelling. Apparently Jenks was discontent about something.

With a quick motion, Quen undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. The sound of Quen opening the trunk was apparently a cue for Rachel, as she finally spoke.

"Thanks for the ride home," she said quietly, aware of Lucy sleeping peacefully in her car seat between us. "Don't mind Jenks. The pressure was fine."

I smiled at that while I fixed Lucy's blanket. "It was my pleasure. The honey seemed to do the trick."

"Yup," she said, distracted by the yelling coming from the church. Apparently Ivy disagreed with Jenks about his kids. The kids were Angels. Jenks was an Ass. That's about all I could catch. Rachel sighed softly, staring at her door.

As much as we disagreed in the past, I couldn't ignore what she'd done for me this past week. And, to be honest, this past year. "I know I've said it before, but thank you. For Lucy," I said earnestly. There weren't words to explain just how thankful I was.

She turned to me, then smiled at Lucy. I looked down at my beautiful daughter. MY daughter. She was mine now. I had never really considered her my daughter, never really considered myself a father, until I looked into her eyes. As soon as we looked at each other, I knew she was mine and I knew I would do anything for her. I looked back up to find Rachel studying me with a bemused look on her face. She looked back down at Lucy with a small smile on her face.

"She's beautiful," she said, as she carefully fixed her Disney blanket.

The trunk slammed shut and she reached for the door handle.

Then something occurred to me. _I didn't want her to leave_.

"Ceri is due any day now," I blurted out, trying to get her to stay, if only for a few more minutes. "But with Lucy there first, Ceri's baby will be the second born."

Just as I had hoped, Rachel eased back into her seat. "Lucy is the ranking elf of the next generation? Not Ceri's baby?" she said, confused.

I looked steadily at Rachel. "I meant it when I said you'd have a say in it." And I did.

Rachel smiled mockingly. "You mean, like I have to babysit or something?" she joked.

"I was thinking more like godmother," I said. I had thought a lot about this. Without Rachel, I wouldn't have Lucy. Without Lucy there wouldn't be a strong, pureblood elf to lead the next generation. Ceri's baby would be there, of course, but the child wouldn't be a pureblood. There's nothing wrong with that, of course, but the stronger the elf, the better leader he or she will be for them. The elves were out of the closet, thanks, in part, to Rachel's mother, but the fact that I refused to dock Lucy's ears was a big part of that as well. Lucy would need someone there to help her, to protect her if something were to happen to me, and Rachel is the strongest person I know. And no matter what has happened in our past, I trusted her with my life, with Lucy's life.

Alarm crossed her face and I could easily see what she was thinking. She'd had her shunning revoked but had demanded that she be labelled a demon. A day-walking demon. She didn't think she'd be fit to be her godmother. She still looked uneasy when she glanced back at me. "Okay. Yes. I'd like that. Thank you. It's an honour," she babbled. Despite the ill look on her face, I could tell she meant it. She really was honoured.

Quen opened Rachel's door, making her jump. I guess our time was up. Why did that make me sad?

Rachel gave me one last warm smile before lovingly touching Lucy's toes. She got out and, with some help from Quen, managed to handle her suitcases and her garment bag. "Thanks, Quen," she said, receiving a smile in return. "Tell Ceri I said hi." Leaning in, she whispered something I couldn't quite catch. I got up and moved to the seat she just vacated hoping to catch what she said.

Quen laughed and said, "She doesn't care. The two of them are to be raised as sisters, though they don't share a drop of common blood." From there, I could figure out what Rachel had said. She must have made a comment about Lucy being born before his child. Quen glanced at Rachel and all her stuff, then to her open door. "Would you like some help getting this in?"

She shook her head. "I got it. Thanks." She leaned down, a look of surprise flashing across her face at the fact that I was now at this window. I loved just watching Rachel's face. Every thought, every emotion she felt would eventually flash across it. It was more entertaining than Jenks drunk on honey. She gave me a warm smile. "Thanks for everything," she said, raising her arm to see the band of charmed silver on her wrist. "You're, uh, a lifesaver," she said, with an incredulous s smile on her face. And though it looked like it was hard for her to say, it also was obvious that she meant every word. The more time I spent with her, the easier it was getting to read those thoughts and emotions on her face. Looking at the charmed silver brought up memories of that horrible day. The day I thought I was going to lose her. The day that made me realize I couldn't _live_ if I lost her. The day I realized...I loved her.

.-=-. -=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.-=-.

_**Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews so far! They definitely make me want to continue =) I'll be adding chapters soon, but until then, please keep reviewing and let me know if I should stick to my day job as an editor and leave writing to the professionals **_**;-)**_** lol **___


End file.
